Ideal de Justicia, Ideal de Amor
by Ann Aseera
Summary: Lo único que sabe Emily, una joven estudiante de Derecho, de Iván es su apellido, y que , en su opinión, es una mala persona; y su Ideal de Justicia la obliga a hacerle frente. Pero tal vez ese juego en el que se está metiendo haga que su Ideal de Amor cambie para siempre. RusxFem!Usa. Au.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ni Rusia ni Estados Unidos me pertenecen. Pero este fic si.

**Dedicatoria:**_ Yep, dedicado a **Nitya F. Jones,** porque nos indujo a **IreneRodriguez** y a mi en el mundo del RusxFem!Usa  
_

**Capítulo 1**

La joven mordió el lápiz mientras intentaba concentrarse en el problema que veía delante de ella. Parecía imposible de resolver a primera vista. Además que tantas cifras la mareaban. ¿Por qué tenía que cursar aquella asignatura? ¡La odiaba!

Delante de ella, Toris le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Concéntrate! —le avisó, severo.

—Pero esto no me gusta —se quejó Emily.

Emily estaba cursando su primer año universitario. Cómo quería hacer desde que estaba en sus primeros años escolares, había acabado escogiendo una doble titulación en Derecho y Criminología. Era una joven de aspecto juvenil y extrovertido. Llevaba el pelo corto y medio ondulado, y tenía unos brillantes ojos azules. Con dos pinzas se separaba el corto flequillo de la cara. Aprovechaba que hacía buen tiempo para llevar falda y camisetas cortas, pero su fiel chaqueta de aviador nunca faltaba en su atuendo.

El chico que estaba con ella, Toris, era más serio y formal. Contaba con una media melena castaña que en ese momento llevaba recogida en una coleta para que no le molestara al estudiar. También tenía los ojos azules, y siempre portaba una sonrisa amable en su cara. Estaba haciendo la misma carrera que Emily, y ambos se habían conocido en la universidad.

—Puedes hacerlo —suspiró Toris.

Si había algo que se le diera mal a Emily eran las matemáticas. Había tenido que lidiar con ellas desde pequeña, y pensaba que en la universidad se libraría de ellas. Pero allí estaba Estadística para quitarle todas sus ilusiones.

La estadounidense se derrumbó sobre la mesa.

—No puedo —lloriqueó y a continuación se levantó de un salto —. Mejor comamos algo, me muero de hambre.

—¡Emily! —protestó Toris —. Estoy invirtiendo mi tiempo en darte clases, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es agradecérmelo.

Emily se sentó, avergonzada. Sabía que Toris le hacía un gran favor ayudándola. El lituano provenía de una familia pobre y aunque era muy inteligente, la beca que había conseguido era insuficiente, así que todo el tiempo que no estaba estudiando, trabajaba en lo que fuera.

Y ahí estaba ella, robándole su tiempo. Se había ofrecido a pagarle por las clases, pero Toris se negaba. Intentó que fuera Kiku en su lugar quien le diera clases, pero no entendía al japonés cuando intentaba explicarle las cosas. Toris daba la misma materia que ella y era mucho más paciente.

Emily suspiró de nuevo y a continuación le guiñó un ojo a Toris.

—¡Está bien! Continuemos. Falta poco para terminar el curso y créeme que si o si voy a aprobar Estadística.

—Eso espero. Con todo el tiempo que he invertido en ti, más te vale no decepcionarme —bromeó Toris.

Emily rió y continuó con el problema.

Toris y ella habían congeniado enseguida en cuanto se conocieron. Los dos luchaban por sus ideales de la justicia, y llevaban queriendo entrar a esa carrera desde niños. La única diferencia que tenían, a parte de la personalidad contraria, era que mientras a Toris se le daban genial las matemáticas, Emily siempre las había llevado arrastrando con un cinco.

En cambio, Emily y Kiku se conocían desde que eran niños. Ambos eran vecinos y aunque la actitud de Emily provocaba que esta siempre estuviera jugando con los chicos a algún deporte, cuando había ido creciendo, descubrió que los videojuegos le atraían incluso más que el deporte, y una amistad estrecha con el japonés había crecido. Incluso Kiku se molestó en enseñarle algo básico de japonés para que pudiera jugar con él a videojuegos antes de que salieran en inglés.

Ambos habían entrado en la universidad, aunque mientras Kiku se había ido a hacer alguna ingeniería, Emily se había quedado en Derecho.

Unos días después de aquella clase de repaso intensiva con Toris, Emily se encontraba precisamente con el japonés en su casa, jugando a un nuevo videojuego, cuando Yao entró apresurado a su casa, cerrando la puerta con el candado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Emily, sorprendida por la actitud de Yao. El joven le caía muy bien, era como un hermano mayor para ella, y no le agradaba verle tan pálido como ahora.

—¿Es él de nuevo? —interrumpió Kiku, mirando a su hermano mayor.

Yao, por su parte, asintió, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

—No pasa nada, he logrado darle esquinazo-aru —respondió para a continuación entrar a su habitación, y cerrar dando un portazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Emily —. ¿Quién es él?

—Un compañero de curso de Yao —suspiró Kiku —. Se conocen desde que empezaron con la Universidad, y han conversado varias veces. Incluso a veces le ha dado clases a Yao cuando las necesitaba.

—¿Y qué hay de malo con él?

—Que ha parecido cogerle cariño a mi hermano. Incluso se ha vuelto un poco acosador.

Emily puso cara de horror. ¿Había alguien acosando a Yao y ella no lo sabía? ¿Quién sería el que se atrevía a molestar a su Yao?

—¡Dime su nombre! —exigió la rubia.

—Eh… —Kiku vaciló un momento y luego agachó la cabeza —. No creo que sea correcto decírtelo. No quiero que hagas ninguna locura.

Emily infló los mofletes.

—No voy a hacer ninguna locura. ¡De verdad! Pero si hay alguien acosando a Yao, no se puede dejar así, Kiku. ¡Al menos alguien tiene que decirle a la cara unas cuantas cosas!

—No creo que sea una buena idea —replicó el japonés —. Él es muy grande, e intimidante. No me gustaría que te hicieran daño por una tontería.

Emily se cruzó de brazos, dejando el mando en el suelo, y recostándose sobre el sofá, enfurruñada. Kiku, ante esto, decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Y cómo te van las clases?

—¡Bien! Ya verás, con todas las clases que me está dando Toris, seguro que saco un diez en Estadística. ¡Las matemáticas no podrán conmigo!

—Eso espero. Si superas las matemáticas, todo lo demás se te da bastante bien.

Emily asintió emocionada. La universidad y todas sus enseñanzas era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca. Le gustaba estudiar, y le gustaba aprender, y amaba la carrera que estaba cursando.

—Kiku —dijo de repente —. Voy al baño, ¿vale? No continúes la partida sin mí, ¿eh?

—Tranquila, tranquila.

La rubia se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de la casa. Cuando ya había salido, oyó unas voces que salían de la habitación de Yao, y no pudo evitar pararse a escuchar.

—¿Qué te pasa, Yao? —Esa era su hermana pequeña, Mei. A Emily le caía muy bien, a pesar de que no hablaban mucho.

—No me pasa nada, tranquila-aru —la tranquilizó Yao.

—¿Ha sido Braginski de nuevo? —murmuró Mei.

Yao se quedó callado unos instantes, para a continuación responder afirmativamente. Emily contuvo la respiración y se alejó lentamente de puntillas.

Con que ese tal… Braginski. La estadounidense sonrió. No iba a dejar que nadie molestara a Yao de esa manera. ¡Ella debía luchar por la justicia! Ahora sólo debía encontrar la manera de averiguar quién era ese tipo, y donde encontrarlo. Lentamente, volvió al salón, junto a Kiku.

—¿Ocurro algo? —preguntó el japonés, extrañado ante la sonrisa de la estadounidense.

—Absolutamente nada —murmuró ella, con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Kiku alzó las cejas, pensando que había algo raro en la actitud de su amiga, pero decidió no decir nada, y se limitó a continuar con la partida.

Esa tarde, cuando Emily llegó a su casa, y se encontró a Arthur en la cocina, no pudo más que bendecir su suerte.

—¡Artie!

Arthur era su primo. Emily, y su otro primo, Matthew, estaban viviendo en su casa, ya que sus padres habían tenido que irse al extranjero por cuestiones de trabajo. Llevaban ya tres años en esa situación, ya que tanto los padres de Emily como los de Matthew viajaban mucho y apenas estaban en casa. Arthur era de estatura normal, con el pelo rubio y despeinado. Tenía unas cejas enormes, que enmarcaban unos preciosos ojos verdes que Emily envidiaba. Él era de origen inglés, y no dudaba en demostrarlo en una familia que estaba repleta de costumbres norteamericanas.

—Emily —saludó él con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Conoces a algún Braginski?

—¿Braginski? —Arthur se tensó y miró fijamente a su prima. ¿Por qué querría Emily conocer a esa persona? —. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Necesito que me digas si lo conoces.

Arthur vaciló un momento y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Estás mintiendo —notó Emily, alzando una ceja.

—Incluso si lo conociera, prefiero que no tengas nada que ver con él.

La estadounidense suspiró resignada, y en ese momento entró Matthew a la cocina. Su primo, que había nacido en Canadá, era muy parecido a ella físicamente, con el pelo rubio, aunque un mechón rebelde y rizado sobresalía hacía delante, y sus ojos eran más violáceos que azules. Llevaba gafas, y era un buen estudiante. Estaba cursando primero de carrera, al igual que Emily.

—Bueno, me voy a estudiar —se despidió Arthur, cogiendo su mochila con las cosas y saliendo de la casa. En el momento en que el inglés salió, Emily esbozó una sonrisa calculadora.

—Mattie~

—¿Qué pasa, Em? —preguntó su primo.

—Necesito hablar con tu novia.

—¿Con Marianne? Pero… ¿para qué?

—Tú simplemente llámala y pásame el teléfono, yo me las arreglaré con ella.

Extrañado, por la actitud de su prima, Matthew le hizo caso y marcó el número de Marianne, que no tardó en contestar. El canadiense dijo algo en francés y a continuación le pasó el móvil a Emily.

—¿Eres Emily? —preguntó Marianne, con un fuerte acento francés.

—Sí, sí, yo soy Emily. ¿Sabes quién es Braginski? —Emily conocía la fama de la novia de su primo. Era probable que se hubiera acostado con la mitad del campus, así que era la persona más adecuada que tenía en ese momento a mano. Marianne soltó una risita.

—Sí, lo conozco. ¿Por?

—Necesito que me lo presentes.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bien, aquí estoy con otro fic :3 Ya, por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta, aviso que será un RusxFem!Usa (realmente nadie se ha dado cuenta?). Aquí no pasa gran cosa, como se puede ver... Pero ya veremos como se desarrollan los acontecimientos. No tengo mucho que comentar: Emily es Fem!Estados Unidos; Mei es Taiwán; Marianne es Fem!Francia. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ni Rusia ni Estados Unidos me pertenecen. Pero este fic si.

**Dedicatoria:**_ Yep, dedicado a **Nitya F. Jones,** porque nos indujo a **IreneRodriguez** y a mi en el mundo del RusxFem!Usa_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Matthew resopló mientras guiaba a su prima, que iba parándose en cada escaparate, para desgracia del pobre chico. Emily había quedado con la novia de este para hablar de algo que ni siquiera sabía, y le había tocado a él acompañarla hacia el centro que frecuentaba Marianne con sus amigas.

—Vamos Emily, por favor —suplicó Matthew, tirando de su manga, mientras que Emily estaba demasiado ocupado mirando una tienda con los ojos brillantes —. Quiero irme a casa, tengo mucho que estudiar.

—Oh, vamos… No he quedado con Marianne hasta dentro de una hora… Entremos a esta tienda y ya, te lo prometo.

Matthew suspiró y miró a Emily, que le devolvía la mirada con ojos de cachorrito. El canadiense, irritado, bajó la mirada.

—Bien, entremos. Pero sólo un rato.

—¡Sí!

El sitio en cuestión era una tienda que poseía tanto aparatos tecnológicos, como televisiones, ordenadores, y otras consolas, como videojuegos para estas, y que en la segunda planta contaba con una sección de libros, películas, comics y música.

Emily no tardó en correr a través de los ordenadores para subir a la segunda planta. Escaneó rápidamente el lugar, y comprobó que estaba en la sección de libros. Empezó a andar hacia un lado y entró en la sección de música. Pasó los discos de música y por fin llegó a la sección que estaba buscando, donde habían películas y comics.

La estadounidense empezó a mirar por las estanterías, emocionada por todo lo que había, y de repente su boca se abrió. Matthew miró hacia donde se dirigía el asombro de Emily y su mirada se topó con un estante llenó de cajas negras. Frunció el ceño y siguió a su prima, que ya se encontraba al lado de las cajas, abrazando una de ellas.

—Mattie —murmuró, en shock.

—¿Qué es esto, Em?

—Son figuras de Star Wars… Las quiero, las quiero, las necesito.

Matthew miró el precio de una de las figuras, y tragó saliva. Miró el precio de la de al lado, y esa fue todavía peor. Miró a su prima, que estaba abrazada a la caja y negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es muy caro, Emily.

—Lo sé —lloriqueó ella, levantándose y rodeando el estante para que sus ojos se abrieran a un más —. Dios mío, Mattie… ¿Es lo que yo creo que es?

Emily levantó una de las cajas, alargadas, y la abrazó con fuerza. Matthew se acercó curioso para ver que había encontrado su prima. Puso los ojos en blanco, cogió la caja que sostenía Emily y la dejó en su sitio de nuevo.

—Vámonos de aquí.

—Matt… Cómpramela… Por favor…

—No me voy a gastar una millonada en comprarte una espada láser, Em.

—Bueno, vale…

—Y salimos ya de aquí antes de que te emociones.

Matthew la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia abajo, mientras Emily intentaba volver. Algunas personas les miraban, divertidas, y cuando al fin salieron de la tienda, Emily se cruzó de brazos, esperando a su primo.

—Vamos, guíame.

El canadiense rodó los ojos y caminaron unas calles más hasta llegar a un tipo de heladería, donde se encontraba Marianne.

—Está bien, ya te traje. Ahora me vuelvo a casa.

—Está bien. Gracias, primo, te quiero. Eres el mejor.

—Sí, sí. No tardes mucho.

Emily le abrazó y se giró, caminando a donde estaba Marianne, junto a dos chicas que le sonaban, pero que no conocía de nada. Se plantó frente a ellas, y las tres cesaron su parloteo para mirarla, mientras Emily se aclaraba la garganta.

—Soy Emily —se presentó, mientras los ojos de Marianne brillaban, reconociéndola.

—Ah, _ma cherie_ —la saludó, apartándose un poco y colocando una silla a su lado en la mesa —. Toma asiento, por favor. ¿Quieres pedir algo?

Emily miró lo que llevaban las chicas, que parecía como un helado de nata con chocolate derretido por encima, y luego cada una llevaba otra cosa más, como fresas o chucherías, y se le hizo la boca agua.

—Ya veo que sí. ¿Nata o yogur?

—Eh, nata… ¿Se puede con chocolate?

—Claro que sí. Voy a pedirte uno.

Marianne se levantó, sonriendo y se dirigió al interior del establecimiento. Era una chica alta, esbelta, con un porte elegante, y también era delgada, de tez nívea y hermosa. Tenía el pelo largo recogido detrás de la cabeza, y unos ojos azules, más profundos que los de la propia Emily. Su melena era de un rubio brillante, más parecido al de Arthur que al de ella misma, y siempre portaba una sonrisa seductora en la cara.

—Yo soy Isabel —se presentó una de sus amigas, con un marcado acento español. Ella, al contrario que Marianne, tenía la piel más bronceada, y el pelo castaño cobrizo, al igual que su amiga, recogido en un moño. Sus ojos brillaban alegres, de color verde vivo, y era casi tan alta como Marianne. La envolvía un aura muy amigable y no había dejado de sonreír en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí.

—Yo soy la asombrosa Julchen —terminó la última, también con un acento extraño, que Emily reconoció como alemán. Si Marianne e Isabel eran diferentes, Julchen lo era aún más. Con la piel pálida, y el pelo de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco, junto con los ojos rojos, la joven albina era la más bajita de las tres. Llevaba el pelo, largo, suelto, al contrario que sus amigas, y también sonreía, aunque era más una sonrisa maliciosa e incluso engreída.

Marianne volvió con el helado de la estadounidense y se sentó a su lado, mirándola fijamente. Emily no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y empezó a comer su helado mientras las tres chicas levantaban las cejas, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Entonces… —comenzó Marianne —. ¿Por qué quieres conocer a Iván Braginski?

—¿De verdad lo conoces?

—Por supuesto que lo conozco. Para mi fortuna, y la suya, nos conocemos. Isa y Jul también lo conocen, ¿cierto? —La francesa les guiñó un ojo a sus amigas. Isabel la miró, asintiendo, y Julchen frunció el ceño.

—Es un chico muy simpático —dijo Isabel, pensativa.

—¿Simpático? Ese no tiene nada de simpático —rebatió Julchen.

—Sí que lo es —protestó la castaña —. Fue muy amable conmigo.

—Sólo quería llevarte a la cama —replicó Julchen.

—No es cierto. Para eso ya está Marianne.

La francesa se limitó a sonreír mientras se miraba las uñas. Un poco asustada, Emily sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Arthur.

_Arthur, ¿qué sabes de Marianne, Isabel y Julchen?_

—Ohonhon, por supuesto que sí. Sería una tonta si le hubiera rechazado alguna vez.

—No sé que le veis. —Julchen negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Oh, vamos querida. Es un ruso sexy. ¿Qué crees que le vemos?

**Bueno, se muchas cosas de esas tres, son todos unos personajes. ¿Qué necesitas saber?**

—Además es muy amable. Se comporta muy bien.

—Da miedo. Que a vosotras lo que pasa es que os gusta acostaros con él.

Isabel parpadeó, mirando a Julchen.

_Ya sabes, con el tema de los chicos, y eso…_

—Claro que me gusta acostarme con él, pero sólo lo hice cuando estuvimos saliendo.

—Porque eres demasiado conservadora, querida —señaló Marianne —. Te aseguro que él estaría más que contento de acostarse contigo incluso sin estar saliendo.

—Pero ese no es mi estilo —rebatió Isabel, con el mismo tono de voz que el de una madre que regaña a su hija.

**Mmmm… Marianne, si no es una ninfómana está a punto. No te acerques mucho a ella, no le importa el sexo de su presa. Lo único que hace es acostarse con gente. Ella les busca, ellos la buscan. Es como un acuerdo mutuo. **

**Isabel es más inocente. No sé qué le ve todo el mundo. Un compañero mío consiguió salir con ella, pero las relaciones no le duran mucho. Es fácil ganársela con unas palabras amables, pero si no está interesada en una persona, dicha persona puede ir olvidándose de conseguir algo. Ella es extraña, a mi parecer.**

**Y Julchen… Bueno, es guapa, lo sabe, todos lo sabemos, y se aprovecha de ello. No tanto como Marianne, pero aún así. Ella e Isabel son las chicas que más personas han rechazado que yo conozca. Son el trío calavera. No te aconsejaría acercarte mucho a ellas, son una mala influencia.**

**Igualmente, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?**

—Ah, vosotras os lo perdéis.

—¿Nos perdemos qué? —preguntó Isabel inocentemente.

_Estoy con ellas ahora mismo. ¡No te preocupes! Y gracias por la información._

—Yo no me pierdo nada. Jamás tendría algo con alguien como él. ¡Por favor, es un acosador!

Los sentidos de Emily se activaron ante esa frase, y se giró rápidamente hacia la albina, que miraba su helado, un tanto furiosamente. Podía decirse que no le caía precisamente bien Iván. Tal vez pudiera serle de ayuda.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Emily.

—¿Qué quiero decir con qué?

—Con lo de que es un acosador.

**¡Emily! ¿Cómo que estás con ellas? ¡Vete ahora mismo! ¡Son muy mala influencia!**

—Oh, pues porque lo es. Si le gusta algo, o alguien, no se cansa hasta conseguirlo. Te lo digo, porque Marianne dice que si a la primera…

—¡Oye!

—… Pero con Isa estuvo un tiempo siguiéndola.

—A mi no me molestaba —señaló Isabel —. Era un caballero, muy amable, ya lo he dicho.

—¡Qué eres demasiado inocente! ¡Si apenas estuvisteis saliendo un mes! ¿Por qué fue, eh? ¡Por qué sólo quería acostarse contigo!

**¡Emily, hablo en serio!**

—Julchen, la relación simplemente… No funcionó —susurró Isabel, un tanto dolida. La albina se dio cuenta, bufó, y abrazó a su amiga.

—Lo siento, Isa.

—¡Abrazo conjunto! —Marianne se unió al abrazo de sus amigas, con la mano sospechosamente baja, mientras Emily desviaba la mirada, un poco incómoda, carraspeando.

—Ah, cierto, tú —continuó Julchen, mirando a Emily de nuevo —. Tú decías que querías conocer a Braginski. ¿Por qué?

—Si —afirmó Emily. ¡Por fin se acordaban de ella! —. No se quién es. Sólo se su nombre. Esperaba que Marianne le conociera. Y por lo que veo, he acertado.

**¿No me contestas? Bien, hablaremos en casa.**

—¿Y por qué quieres conocerle? —preguntó Isabel curiosa, apoyando su barbillas en sus manos, sobre la mesa.

—Es… Por un amigo… —murmuró ella, sin querer desvelar que era por Yao.

—Ya… Un amigo. —Marianne la miró, levantando una ceja y Julchen soltó una risa maliciosa, pero Isabel no parecía darse cuenta.

—¿Y qué pasa con ese amigo?

—A ver, es que es complicado, y es un secreto, y yo tampoco debería saberlo, y no quiero que nadie más se entere, porque ya está mal que yo lo sepa, y no se lo puedo decir a nadie.

—Entonces, ¿es un favor para un amigo, dices? Supongo que podríamos ayudarte.

—¿De verdad?

Marianne le guiñó un ojo a Julchen, mientras Isabel asentía, sonriendo.

—Bien. Sólo necesito que me digáis como es, y donde puedo encontrarlo. Es lo único que necesito. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Marianne, lentamente, sacó un papel y un bolígrafo de su bolso. Le apuntó su número de teléfono, y tras pensarlo un momento, también el de Isabel y Julchen. Le entregó el papel a Emily, que la miraba desconcertada y luego sonrió.

—Está bien, apúntate nuestros números, y escríbeme el tuyo. No sé exactamente donde puedes encontrarlo, pero en cuanto lo averigüe recibirás un mensaje mío.

—Eh, ¡muchas gracias!

Emily se levantó sonriente, y las abrazó a las tres, que rieron por el entusiasmo de la más joven. La estadounidense escribió su número en el otro trozo de papel y a continuación se largó corriendo a su casa. Cuando por fin llegó, Arthur estaba en el salón, leyendo un libro.

—¡Emily! —exclamó Arthur, enfadado —. ¿Qué significa eso de que estabas con Marianne, Isabel y Julchen?

—Bueno, pues, estaba con ellas… ¿Qué más te da?

—Son una mala influencia.

—Bueno, creo que ya soy mayorcita como para decidir con quién juntarme, ¿no?

—Bueno, me estás demostrando que no es así. Primero la tontería de Braginski, y ahora esto.

—¡Bueno, Arthur! No soy una niña, ¿sabes? Si quiero ir con Marianne, voy con Marianne, y si quiero conocer a Braginski, le conozco, y punto. No eres quien para mandarme nada.

—¿Pero no eras amiga de Kiku, y de Toris? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—¡No viene a nada! ¡Eres tú, que te has montado rollos raros en la cabeza! Mira, da igual, me voy a mi habitación.

La estadounidense, cabreada, se encerró en su habitación, guardándose en el móvil los números de las tres chicas, mientras pensaba que iba a hacer cuando encontrara a Braginski. Cuando llego la hora de cenar, bajó silenciosamente, y no pudo evitar acercarse a Arthur, con cara culpable.

—Artie… Yo, lo siento.

Emily le abrazó, abrazo al cual Arthur correspondió.

—Lo siento yo también, Emily. Pero no quiero que te metas en líos.

—Te prometo que no lo haré.

—Está bien —suspiró Arthur, no muy convencido —. Ahora, a cenar. ¡Matthew! ¡Baja a cenar!

Esa misma noche, recibió el mensaje de Marianne, diciéndole en que facultad podía encontrarlo y a qué hora. Emily sonrió, aunque se sintió un poco culpable, porque había prometido a Arthur que no se metería en líos. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitir que Braginski siguiera acosando a Yao.

Al día siguiente estuvo en las nubes toda la mañana, hasta que Toris desistió de intentar llamar su atención. No prestó atención a la mayoría de las clases, aunque sí a la de estadística, para fortuna y alivio del lituano.

—Emily.

—…

—Em…

—…

—¡Emily!

—¿¡Qué!?

—No paro de llamarte. ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?

—¿A mí? Nada. Soy tan genial como siempre —rió Emily mientras Toris negaba con la cabeza.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Em. No hagas ninguna locura.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo una locura?

—Emily…

—Tranquilo, Toris. —Emily abrazó al lituano, mientras sonreía por la preocupación de su amigo —. No haré nada malo. Hasta mañana.

—Adiós.

En cuanto Toris desapareció de vista, Emily se encaminó a la facultad donde debía estar Braginski, según Marianne. En el mensaje que le había mandado, ponía que faltaba apenas media hora para que terminara su última clase, lo cual había cuadrado perfectamente sus horarios.

En el mensaje venía también una foto del personaje, que Emily había mirado bien para no confundirlo. Aunque a decir verdad, el hombre era inconfundible. Alto, grande, con el pelo rubio claro y los ojos violetas, más claros aún que los de Matthew. Tenía una nariz grande, y una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. Sólo de mirar su foto, a Emily le entraban escalofríos.

Por fin, lo vio salir por la puerta, se despidió de unos amigos, o como supuso Emily, esbirros del mal, y se alejó de allí. La estadounidense empezó a seguirle hasta alcanzarle. Le tocó el hombro con la mano, y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Braginski se giraba.

—¿Eres Iván Braginski?

—_Da_.

Emily tragó saliva antes de continuar. Era aún más grande en persona. Aunque ella no tenía miedo. Por supuesto que no, tenía que luchar por la justicia. No es que estuviera muy amedrentada por la presencia del ruso.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Emily… ¡Pero ese no es el caso!

—¿Y cuál es el caso?

—¡El caso es que tú eres una mala persona y yo voy a terminar con eso!

—No soy una mala persona.

—Claro que lo eres, eres un acosador —replicó Emily mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice.

—Yo no acoso a nadie —respondió Iván, hablando suavemente. Emily continuó picándole el pecho, enfadada.

—¡Claro que acosas! ¡Estás acosando a Yao! No eres quien para molestarle, ¿entiendes? Si quiere que le dejes en paz, tú te limitas a dejarle en paz y punto.

Iván cogió la mano de Emily, molesto por los golpecitos en el pecho. La estadounidense intentó soltarse del agarre del ruso, pero Iván tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Emily bufó mientras se ponía la otra mano en la cintura.

—¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que añadir en tu defensa?

—Yo no acoso a Yao.

—Por supuesto que lo acosas. Y él no quiere verte. Le asustas, acosador.

—Pero él jamás me lo dijo.

—Seguro que si te lo dijo. Pero estarías demasiado ocupado haciendo cosas de acosador como para darte cuenta.

Iván le lanzó una mirada peligrosa, pero Emily no pareció inmutarse.

—No soy un acosador, ¿_da_?

—Por supuesto que lo eres. Y yo voy a terminar con eso.

—¿Y cómo exactamente piensas hacerlo? —preguntó Iván levantando una ceja. Emily vaciló y no puedo evitar sonrojarse. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se había precipitado un poco en ir en la busca del ruso. Si al menos tuviera las dos manos libres.

—Suéltame la mano —exigió autoritariamente.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Tú no has soltado mi mano.

—No puedes ni soltarte la mano de mi agarre, y aún así vas por ahí creyéndote una _heroína_ que vas a evitar no se qué acoso inventado…

Emily enrojeció de furia. ¡Aquel ruso idiota la estaba insultando! Tiró de la mano hacia atrás, dando un tirón tan fuerte, que logró soltarse. Mientras, Iván sonreía, divertido por haber conseguido exasperar a la estadounidense.

—Te vas a enterar, Braginski. Más te vale dejar en paz a Yao. Como vuelva a oír que le estás acosando…

—¿Qué harás?

—Iré en tu busca y… — Iván alzó una ceja, esperando a que Emily terminara la frase —. ¡Te daré tu merecido!

El ruso se acercó a ella, cogiendo su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle, mientras sonreía de una manera extraña. Emily tragó saliva, porque al fin y al cabo, ella era una mujer, e Iván era condenadamente guapo. Al parecer Marianne no había mentido cuando hablaba de él. Aunque ese no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas.

—Lo estaré esperando —rió Iván, dejándola ir y lanzándole una última mirada de advertencia —. La próxima vez que nos veamos, no me hago responsable de mis actos, ¿_da_?

Emily no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras el ruso comenzaba a alejarse. La estadounidense siguió roja como un tomate, mientras emprendía su propio camino a casa.

No sabía que había querido decir Iván con esas palabras, y la parte racional de sí misma le decía que no debía volver a verle jamás. Sin embargo, en la profundidad de su mente, una parte de ella rezaba porque se produjera otro encuentro y descubrir el significado de su advertencia.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno, voy rápida y veloz. Por si no ha quedado claro, las frases en cursiva eran los mensajes de Emily, y las de negrita, los mensajes de Arthur. Isabel es Nyo!España, y Julchen es Nyo!Prusia. No mucho que comentar, y poco tiempo, osea que Feliz Navidad atrasada... Y Próspero Año Nuevo!

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :D

_**LittleMonsterStick:** Ah! Me alegro! Me hace sentir feliiz! Lo se... Pobre RusAme, lo marginan (?) Lo se... Pero hay veces que en inglés da una pereza... xD Si~ Es que fue una de las carreras que pensé que le venía a Emily que ni pintada xD Bueno... Al ser una doble titulación con Criminología, tal vez sea que Estadística sea parte de Criminología... Lo miré en la página de la Universidad de mi província, así que supongo que sera eso xD Canadá es super cuqui, vale? xD Aquí tienes el capítulo, gracias por comentar!_

_**Nitya F. Jones:** Por qué tan corto? PORQUE SOY PRO! Okno, porque no daba para más xD Sii, y lo estoy escribiendo por ti, deberías sentirte orgullosa, jum (?) Bueno... Realmente NO es Rochu... Que no me pega a mi en este fic xD Es simplemente... Que Yao es asustadizo... E Iván no sabe lo que es el espacio personal xD Bueno, aquí realmente no se ha podido ver su personalidad... En el próximo espero que salga más. Y espero poder interpretarlo tal cual mi headcanon, a ver como sale! Gracias por comentar! _

_**IreneRodriguez:** Yo... Lo sientoooo *Se echa a llorar* Me perdonas? Me perdonas, por favor? Prometo ser buena, escribir mucho, y dejarte reviews! Yay, la carrera que ni pintado... Nya, que asco xD Podrías hacer Criminología por separado... Quien sabe xD Pues porque somos pro (?) Okno xD Si... El pobre Toris, siempre le toca aguantar a personajes como esos xD Pero le queremos por ello, no? Me pareció que serían buenos (y frikis) amigos xD Son USA y Japón, más friki no se puede ser e_e Es imposible no querer defender a Yao! Y si, los puso a los tres de primos xD Marianne ya ha caido en sus redes, no se podrá librar :D Gracias por comentar, y me alegro que te haya gustado!_

* * *

___Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ni Rusia ni Estados Unidos me pertenecen. Pero este fic si.

**Dedicatoria:**_ Yep, dedicado a **Nitya F. Jones,** porque nos indujo a **IreneRodriguez** y a mi en el mundo del RusxFem!Usa_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Emily despertó sudando, como todos los días desde hacía una semana. El lunes siguiente tenía su examen final de Estadística, y todo lo que días antes le parecía sencillo, ahora se nublaba en su mente.

Lentamente, y aún temblando, salió de su cama, y se metió directamente en la ducha, esperando que la caída del agua sobre su cuerpo le ayudara a tener la mente más despejada.

Toris no podía darle clases porque sus turnos en uno de sus trabajos se habían ampliado, y no podía rechazar una oferta como esa. Había pedido ayuda a Kiku como última elección, pero tal y como había previsto, no se enteraba de nada de lo que le decía. Emily necesitaba a Toris para aprobar ese examen.

Un tanto deprimida, bajó a la cocina donde Arthur y Matthew ya estaban desayunando. Emily no comprendía cómo se las arreglaban para mantenerse tan frescos cuando ambos tenían también sus exámenes finales a la vuelta de la esquina. Les dedicó una mirada de odio y se echó en un cuenco leche con cereales.

Matthew dio un sonoro bostezo.

—¿Qué tal la noche, Em? ¿Sigues nerviosa por el examen de estadística?

—Por supuesto que estoy nerviosa. Odio la estadística.

Matthew y Arthur sonrieron comprensivamente. El odio hacia las matemáticas les venía de familia, pero sus dos primos habían sido más inteligentes y se habían cogido asignaturas que no tenían nada que ver con las ciencias.

Después de desayunar se puso a estudiar y estuvo a punto de tirar los apuntes por la ventana. Al final, vaciló un momento y decidió llamar a Toris.

—¿Em?

—Si, Toris, soy yo.

—¿Qué pasa? Es sábado. Deberías estar estudiando para el examen.

—Sí. Lo sé. Es lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Entonces por qué me estás llamando?

—Toris… Necesito tu ayuda.

—Em, sabes que no puedo, tengo que trabajar.

—Perosintuayudanovoyaaprobaryentoncesuspenderéyjam ásaprobaréestadísticayno-

—¡Emily!

—…

—Emily, tranquila. Tranquilízate.

—Es que no se qué hacer, Toris —murmuró ella, con la voz temblorosa.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Toris maldijo por lo bajo en lituano mientras Emily se sentaba en un sillón intentando tranquilizarse.

—Mira… —vaciló él —. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una casa limpiando. Es la casa en la que me aumentaron las horas. Es enorme. Somos tres personas trabajando allí, los tres estudiando en la Universidad… Ven. Tráete los apuntes, y mientras limpio me preguntas las dudas que tengas. Estoy seguro que a los dueños no les importará. Así aprovecho y repaso yo también.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Emily emocionada —. ¡Toris te quiero!

—Bien, apúntate la dirección.

Emily apuntó la calle y el número en una hoja de papel y se despidió de Toris. Fue a su habitación, recogió todos sus apuntes y los metió en su cartera. Se arregló un poco el pelo para salir de casa y fue a la habitación de Arthur.

—¡Artie!

—¿Em? ¿A dónde vas? Pensaba que estabas estudiando.

—Toris ha accedido a darme unas últimas clases de repaso. Necesito que me lleves porque no tengo ni idea de donde está la dirección.

—Está bien —suspiró Arthur —. ¡Matthew, vamos a salir un momento! ¡En seguida volveré!

—¡Vale!

Arthur se puso la chaqueta y cogió las llaves del coche mientras salían de la casa. Emily iba feliz, y mucho más tranquila que antes. Se subieron ambos en el coche, y Arthur introdujo la dirección en el GPS. Emily empezó a silbar una melodía.

—No puede ser…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Emily curiosa.

—¿Estás segura de que la dirección está bien?

—Sí, me la repitió tres veces.

—Pues parece que hemos llegado.

Emily levantó la vista y tragó saliva ante lo que se encontró. Era como una de esas mansiones que solo se veían en las películas. Un casón enorme rodeado de un amplio jardín, y este rodeado por una verja. Emily sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Toris.

—¿Toris?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás seguro de que me has dado el número correcto?

—Sí, claro que sí. —Toris se rió —. ¿Ya has llegado?

—Si…

—Está bien, espera, voy a salir.

Emily se bajó del coche y estiró el cuello. Se abrió una puerta de la casa, y salió el lituano apresurado. Emily le hizo una señal a Arthur y esté, todavía con la boca abierta, se fue de allí, dejando a Emily sola.

Toris no tardó en llegar a la verja, que abrió con una llave.

—¿De verdad trabajas aquí? —preguntó Emily, impresionada.

—Sí. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero así es.

Mientras avanzaban, se encontraron con otro chico que estaba cuidando el jardín y que saludó amistosamente a Toris.

—¿Y sois sólo tres personas?

—Tres estudiantes. La verdad es que es difícil mantenerla limpia. Siempre estamos trabajando.

—Se aprovechan de vosotros —señaló Emily, alzando las cejas.

—No. Nosotros elegimos trabajar aquí, y nos pagan un buen sueldo.

—Si tú lo dices. —Emily se encogió de hombros, y entraron en la casa, que por dentro era tan espectacular como parecía por fuera —. Son unos peces gordos, ¿eh?

Toris no pudo evitar reírse mientras Emily observaba todo con atención. Avanzaron hasta una enorme sala que contaba con una enorme y elegante mesa que en ese momento solo estaba rodeada por cinco sillas, entre otras cosas. Tenía también varias estanterías, un piano de cola que Emily admiró detenidamente y muchísimos cuadros colgados por las paredes.

—Ahora mismo iba a comenzar a limpiar esta habitación —le informó Toris —. Puedes sentarte en la mesa, y me vas preguntando las dudas.

Emily asintió distraídamente mientras se sentaba, un poco intimidada por la habitación.

—¿Estás seguro que yo puedo estar aquí?

—Bueno… —Toris vaciló un momento —. Supongo que no les importará.

—No me gustaría que te metieras en líos por mi culpa.

—Y a mí no me gustaría que suspendieras, o sea que ponte a trabajar.

—¡Si, señor!

Emily sacó su material y pronto comenzó a pasar el tiempo. A la que se dio cuenta, eran las dos del mediodía y su tripa empezaba a rugir.

—Debería llamar a Arthur para que viniera a recogerme —comentó.

—Puedes quedarte y comer con nosotros. Comemos en la cocina, o sea que no molestaremos a nadie. Aunque ni siquiera han llegado a casa aún, así que literalmente no estarás molestando a nadie.

—Está bien —suspiró Emily —. Pero más te vale que la comida esté buena.

La estadounidense sacó el móvil y envió un mensaje a Arthur avisándole que no iría a comer.

Media hora después, entraron en la cocina, donde estaban los dos chicos que trabajaban allí junto a Toris.

—Chicos, esta es Emily. Emily, estos son Raivis y Eduard.

—¡Encantada! —exclamó Emily, sonriéndoles.

—Está aquí porque la estoy ayudando con un examen —explicó Toris ante las miradas que le dirigieron sus compañeros —. Es compañera de carrera.

—¡Ah! Encantado —contestó Eduard.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Raivis, y ambos sonrieron a Emily, que les devolvió una sonrisa brillante.

Empezaron a comer los cuatro, al principio en silencio, aunque poco a poco, fueron sacando conversación, para alivio de Toris.

—Entonces, ¿qué estáis estudiando?

—Yo estoy haciendo informática —contestó Eduard, sonriendo. Emily alzó las cejas, pensando en que pasaría si ella quisiera ser informática y no pude evitar sonreir.

—Yo estoy en una escuela superior de canto —le informó Raivis.

—Así que un futuro abogado, un fututo informático y un futuro cantante… ¡Cuánta diversidad!

Los cuatro rieron levemente y de repente, se oyó el sonido del timbre. Toris se levantó rápidamente mientras Raivis comenzaba a recoger los platos.

Emily miró a Eduard, encogiéndose de hombros, y volvió al salón donde tenía todo el material de Estadística que estaba repasando con Toris.

Cinco minutos después, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y pudo escuchar a Toris hablar con, la que supuso, era una de las habitantes de la casa.

—¡Señorita! ¿Ya han llegado todos?

—No. De momento somos solo nosotras dos. No te acerques tanto, respeta mi espacio personal. Espero que no estuvierais haciendo el vago. —Emily puso una mueca de desagrado al oír a la joven hablar. Se dirigía a Toris con desprecio y fríamente, y eso no le gustaba nada.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Espero entonces, que mi habitación esté en perfectas condiciones. Como encuentra una sola mota de polvo…

—Hermana, no seas tan dura con él. Ya sabes que no va en serio, Toris —contradijo la otra chica, que tenía una voz suave y temblorosa.

Emily intentó concentrarse mientras oía que sea acercaban al salón donde estaba ella. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y entró Toris acompañado de las dos jóvenes.

Una de ellas, que tenía una expresión calculadora, llevaba el pelo largo y de un rubio prácticamente blanco, enmarcando unos fríos ojos azules. Debía tener la misma edad que Toris y ella misma, pero su expresión en la cara la hacía parecer mayor.

La otra, era un poco más baja que la primera, y parecía que rondara los veinticinco años. Tenía el pelo corto y rubio claro, aunque no tanto como su hermana, y sus ojos brillaban con los reflejos de la luz. Contaba con un buen busto y una expresión bonachona en la cara.

—¿Has traído a una chica a nuestra casa? —preguntó la primera, en un tono de voz que la hacía parecer ofendida y enfadada.

—No, Nath, ella solo-

—No me llames así. Bien, explícate.

—Es una compañera de clase. Tenemos examen el lunes y la estoy ayudando con una asignatura.

—No quiero verla. —Se giró hacia Emily, que lo miraba todo sin saber cómo reaccionar —. Más te vale no entrar en mi campo de visión a partir de ahora.

Después de eso, se giró teatralmente y salió por la puerta. Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que sus pisadas dejaron de oírse. Entonces Toris suspiró y se sentó en una silla junto a Emily.

—Perdona a Natalia —le pidió la otra chica —. Es muy tempestuosa y tiene muy mal genio. Mi nombre es Yekaterina.

—Yo soy Emily.

—Espero que te salga muy bien el examen. —Tras decir esto, Yekaterina también salió del salón, haciendo que Toris diera otro suspiro.

—Bueno, ya las conoces. Yekaterina y Natalia.

—¿Trabajas para gente así de extraña? Tienen un acento extraño…

—Bueno, si, trabajo para sus padres…

Encogiéndose de hombros, Emily siguió a la faena, concentrándose en los problemas que se le ponían delante, mientras Toris continuaba ayudándola en todo lo que podía. Al final del día, Emily estaba satisfecha consigo misma.

—Voy a aprobar este examen.

—Estoy seguro de ello. Te lo sabes perfectamente. Simplemente, no te pongas nerviosa.

—Claro. Ya he llamado a Arthur para que venga a recogerme, no debería tardar mucho.

—Bueno, ya sabes que si necesitas mi ayuda… Házmelo saber.

—¡Sí! Aunque no se si quiero volver a pisar esta casa.

—¿Por qué no? Es grande y… grande.

—Eso desde luego. ¿Te imaginas celebrar una fiesta aquí? ¡Ah, sería una maravilla!

En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Emily, quien lo cogió apresuradamente.

—¿Emily? Estoy en la puerta, sal ya.

—Sip, ya voy. —Emily colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia Toris —. ¿Me acompañas a la puerta?

—Claro —se rió el lituano.

Ambos salieron de la casa y Toris se despidió de ella con la mano mientras veía el coche alejarse. Tras esto, entró de nuevo en la casa donde fueron a recibirle Raivis y Eduard, mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Toris? —preguntó Eduard, alzando una ceja.

—N-no sabíamos que conocías chicas tan guapas como ella —susurró Raivis, como si temiera que la propia Emily le oyera.

—¿Emily? —preguntó Toris, sorprendido —. Bueno, somos amigos desde niños…

—¿Sólo amigos? —Eduard alzó la ceja más aún.

—Por supuesto que sí —protestó el lituano —. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. No podría pensar en ella de esa manera.

—Lástima —murmuró Raivis encogiéndose de hombros —. Un momento, ¿tiene novio?

—No…

—¿Quién no tiene novio? —preguntó de repente una voz diferente a los otros tres.

Toris, Raivis y Eduard se tensaron de repente, tragando saliva. Se giraron lentamente para ver detrás de ellos al tercero de los hermanos, quien había entrado silenciosamente por la puerta, y les miraba con curiosidad.

—Señor I-iván —tartamudeó Raivis, temiendo que le regañaran por algo —. No le hemos oído llegar.

—¿De quién hablabais?

—Una amiga mía —respondió Toris —. No era nada importante, ya volvíamos al trabajo.

Iván se encogió de hombros y parecía que iba a irse, cuando Natalia bajó corriendo por las escaleras.

—¡Hermano! —Se abrazó a él, que sonrió un tanto incómodo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

—Hola Natalia, siento haber tardado tanto.

—No pasa nada… —De repente, se giró hacia los tres bálticos, que aún no se habían dispersado —. ¿Ya se ha ido esa chica?

Iván se giró también hacia ellos, interesado.

—¿Habéis traído una chica?

—Ha sido él —apuntó Natalia señalando a Toris, que tragó saliva.

—Era una amiga… El lunes tenemos un examen importante y me pidió que le ayudara con una asignatura que no se le da muy bien —explicó ante la atenta mirada de Iván.

—¿Es la misma chica de la que hablabais antes?

—Si —respondió el lituano unos segundos después.

—¿Le quieres pedir salir? —preguntó Iván, curioso.

—¡N-no! Somos amigos, nada más —respondió Toris, poniéndose rojo mientras Natalia rodaba los ojos y Raivis y Eduard se reían por lo bajo.

—Bueno, voy arriba —anunció Iván.

—¡Te acompaño! —exclamó inmediatamente Natalia, dedicándoles una última mirada asesina a los tres bálticos antes de seguir a su hermano por las escaleras.

Los tres trabajadores suspiraron y volvieron a sus faenas.

Llegó el lunes y Emily y Toris acudieron al examen preparados. Emily respiró hondo y entró a la clase, preparada para dar lo mejor de sí.

El día en que les dieron las notas, Toris había sacado un nueve, mientras que Emily había llegado al siete. La estadounidense no podía creérselo. Una vez en su casa, se dedicó a saltar de la felicidad mientras Arthur y Matthew negaban con la cabeza.

Dos días después, Marianne llegó a la casa con su sonrisa radiante dibujada en su rostro, cogida del brazo de Matthew. Arthur y Emily estaban sentados en el sofá y ambos levantaron la vista al ver entrar a la pareja.

—Arthur, Emily, ¿qué tal han ido los exámenes?

—Como si no lo supieras —replicó Arthur con desdén, volviendo su vista a la televisión.

—Bastante bien —contestó Emily sonriendo.

—Matthew me dijo que tenías problemas con una asignatura… ¿La has conseguido aprobar?

—¡Así es! Saqué un notable bajo.

—No sabes cómo me alegro, querida.

—Entonces, aparte de para corromper a mi primo, ¿hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí? —preguntó Arthur, girándose hacia la francesa, que le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Voy a celebrar la fiesta de fin de curso… Y estáis los tres invitados. Y Arthur… Espero que este año aceptes la invitación.

—No vam- —comenzó a decir Arthur.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Oh, me alegra que tu prima tenga mejor criterio que tú, querido.

—Emily… No vamos a-

—Sí que vamos a ir. Por supuesto. ¡Es una fiesta!

—Arthur, vamos —intervino Matthew —. Nos lo pasaremos bien.

—… Está bien, supongo. Iremos.

—¡Sí!

—Oh, Emily y Matthew, estoy invitando a mucha gente, pero si conocéis a alguien y lo queréis invitar, podéis. Contra más, mejor.

Tras decir esto, se acercó a Matthew, y sonriéndole, empezó a besarle suavemente, hasta que Arthur los interrumpió carraspeando. Marianne suspiró soñadoramente, mirando a Matthew.

—Mattie, cariño, me encanta que seas tan grande.

Matthew se puso rojo mientras Marianne le daba un último beso y se despedía de los tres, saliendo por la puerta con paso elegante.

Emily no tardó en ir y lanzarse a por su teléfono móvil. El primer móvil que la apareció en favoritos fue Kiku, así que lo marcó y esperó a que el japonés contestara.

—¿Emily?

—¡Kiku! ¿Sabes sobre la fiesta de Marianne?

—Si, por supuesto. Marianne vino a invitarnos porque conoce a Yao. Aunque él no quiere ir porque… No quiere encontrarse con una persona.

—Bueno… —comenzó Emily, sabiendo a quien se refería Kiku —. Pero tú tienes que venir. Por favor, Kiku. ¡Nos lo pasaremos bien!

—Tranquila, Mei si que quería ir, así que iremos. Nos veremos allí.

—¡Hasta entonces!

Emily llamó inmediatamente a Toris.

—¡Toris!

—¿Emily?

—Marianne va a celebrar una fiesta. Y tienes que venir. Si o si.

—Oh… La fiesta…

—¿Sabes sobre ella?

—Bueno, la señorita Natalia dijo que iría.

—¿Y tú vas a venir?

—Bueno, no me han invitado.

—Marianne dijo que podía invitar a quien quisiera. ¡Vente!

—Bueno… Natalia va a ir.

—No te preocupes por ella, yo me encargaré que no te moleste.

—No, Emily, no es eso… Bueno, da igual. No se si me apetece mucho.

—¡TORIS!

—Está bien. Supongo que no tengo opción, ¿cierto?

—No.

—Vale, vale… Iré. No sé donde es, ¿pasarás a recogerme?

—Bien, a nosotros nos guiará Matthew. ¡Nos vemos!

—Adiós, Em.

Emily colgó el teléfono, contenta y volvió al sofá junto con Arthur a ver la televisión, emocionada por la fiesta, y feliz en general por haber superado el duro reto que había sido Estadística.

La noche de la fiesta, Arthur conducía, con Matthew sentado en el asiento del copiloto, y con Emily y Toris atrás, charlando tranquilamente. Llegaron a casa de Marianne, que resultó ser una gran sorpresa para Emily. Era tan enorme como había sido la casa en la que trabajaba Toris, y no pudo evitar maldecir a los ricos que asistían a su Universidad mientras se adentraban en el jardín.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta, Matthew tocó al timbre, y salió a recibirles una sonriente Isabel que les dio la bienvenida. Ya había bastante gente en la sala, y Matthew no tardó en ser reclamado por Marianne. A la que Emily quiso darse cuenta, Arthur había desaparecido.

La estadounidense suspiró y de repente, notó como Toris se tensaba a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Toris?

—Ahí, la señorita Natalia.

Emily siguió la dirección de su mirada y empalideció de repente. Porque justo al lado de Natalia, se encontraba Iván.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Después de mil años, aparezco por aquí. ¿Me perdonais? Voy un poco estresada con los estudios y el conservatorio. No le aconsejo a nadie (y menos si es otaku, fujoshi, fangirl etc) que intente compaginar esas dos cosas. El año que viene me tocará estudios, conservatorio, escuela oficial de idiomas, y me moriré, pero no me importa. Tengo poco tiempo, pero yo lo intento. Espero que haya gustado el capítulo y siento explayarme poco...

**Aviso:** No voy a contestar los últimos reviews, lo siento a todos, pero ya voy suficientemente con prisas y hace tanto tiempo que he perdido el hilo. Para el próximo capítulo prometo contestar todos los reviews que me mandéis, que los amo con todo mi corazón, y que me suben la moral muchísimo.

* * *

_Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_


End file.
